dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Last Straw
Bethany Disapproves? Bethany can't be a party member at this point, so how can she disapprove and leave? --Morgan-wolf (talk) 03:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : If you didn't take Bethany into the dark roads and she joined the cicle at the end of act 1 then she'll be at the confrontation with Orsino and the circle mages. If you take her side or convince her to fight with you anyway she will become a party member again. : Actually the party members who disapprove don't really leave: they fight for the other side. (Although whether you'll actually end up battling them later I don't know - I never let it get that far myself.) : The exception is Anders and Sebastian: you will lose of the two from your party at this point. --Rup (talk) 13:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Morrigan and Shale are not forgotten! Didn't know where to post this, but if you watch every frame of the pseudo-epilogue, when varric says its final words and the seeker's book pages turn fast, you can actually see a drawing of a happy golem with cristals on its shoulders crushing pigeons, and at the final page, a drawing of morrigan, just standing. I'm soooo hungry for Dragon Age III!-- (talk) 02:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Merril Love Interest Bug In the bugs section, it is reported that Isabella stayed with the Champion even though Merril was the Champion's love interest during the game. I just finished a playthrough with a male Hawke and a Merril love interest (slept with, and convinced her to live with me in my mansion), and this bug did not occur; the epilogue correctly listed Merril as staying with the Champion. I played most of the game on patch 1.01. Did anyone else encounter this bug, and/or should it be removed? --Denaje (talk) 11:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : According to my husband (who played a male Hawke, romanced Merrill all the way and had the epilogue mention her), the bug with Isabella being in the epilogue instead only kicks in if you slept with her at any point in addition to romancing Merrill. Since he's only done the one playthrough so far -- waiting for the infamous Isabella Friendship Bug to be patched -- I don't have confirmation of this. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 00:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gender neutral language? Is there a determination somewhere for this wiki, whether to use "their" or "his/her" (or the equivalents) when referring to Hawke? No dog in the hunt, just want to be sure for future reference. :-) --Morgan-wolf (talk) 19:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Aveline's Stun Immunity Is it a bug that Aveline remains unaffected by Merediths stun when she has Indomitable? It fits that she shouldn't be able to be stunned, but it also seems as if everyone is supposed to be Immobile. Does make Killing Meredith quick though. -apploud Any item or talent which grants immunity to stun will cause this on any character. It was supposed to be fixed, but at least on it's still there; I just finished a game which I had begun after the latest patches came out. I had Hawke with Ring of No Wishes, Isabela with Demon's Eye, and Aveline with the Indomitable, and all three kept fighting through Meredith's rants. Varric was not a party member, but even as an ally, Eye of the Bearded Dragon prevented him from being stunned. This was on Nightmare, too. Made the battle somewhat easier, given the Slave Statues were not fighting back. (talk) 03:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bonus companions During fight with Meredith Zevran and Nathaniel are not the only one who can show and help - in my last playthrough I spotted Donnic fighting alongside with Hawke and Aveline. However I don't know what triggered this so anyone who has more info about it is welcome to edit ;] S2pilman (talk) 16:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Do Zevran and Nathaniel join you in the final fight automatically if you have done their quests? /the above unsigned line not affiliated with the next post/ I just finished the battle on Nightmare. I had rescued Nathaniel and Zevran, and had Isabela and Aveline in my party, and yet, I did not get any of Nathaniel, Zevran, or Donnic helping in the fight. It did not make much difference; the battle was pretty easy, but I wonder whether it was Nightmare mode that prevented them from coming out, or something else. I did have the assistance of all of my surviving allies, plus Cullen. (talk) 03:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Siding with the Templars and keeping Anders Currently it's not possible, and reported as a bug to be fixed in patch 1.03. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/300/index/7048387/13#7077126 If you pursue the rivalry path, you where apparently supposed to be able to convince him that joining with Justice was wrong, and that he needs to atone for what he's done. Letting you keep him, even if you side with the templars. There's also a romance scene in the game, should you pursue a rivalmance with him: http://youtu.be/jOIfAJXAXX8 - Kerethos (talk) 15:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) An NPC trapped behind the gate I watched a few videos of the final battle and I am pretty sure there was someone standing just behind the closed gate where the normal entrance to the Gallows was. Can it be that the game spawns an ally there who is thus barred from joining you? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :In every playthrough that I noticed him, and that's been twice so far, it has been Donnic. Yes, Aveline was in my party both times. Also, he is never standing still, but frantically running back and forth outside the gate for the whole battle. I thought it was kinda sweet. ^_^ Legionnaire Scout *talk* 22:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well, it's too bad he spawns behind the gate, with no way to open it... Not that I really need his help but still, kinda useless. ^^; --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Aveline I did not have Aveline at either full friendship or rivalry, but had completed all of her companion quests, and she still stayed with me when I sided with the mages. RS89 (talk) 03:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I did it! Aveline turns against me when I sided with the mages! My Patch is 1.03. I did'n do the mission "Long Road", finnished his last mission against the ex-guard captain and get 100% rivality. Ah, and send Fenris to Danarius. :Just finished the game; 100% Rival Aveline surprisingly still sided with the mages. Before taking the decision, Aveline spoke something similar to "I should side with templars for order, even if it means to side against you." but after Hawke sided with mages she immediatly chose to follow Hawke anyway. :Didn't do "The Long Road", picked generally every pro-mage dialogue choice when with Aveline (as far as I can remember) and Fenris and Isabella were not recruited, so no quests related to them. Also refused to help Anders on act 3 quest "Justice". Patch is v1.04. --Nessapcs (talk) 04:41, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Anders The Wiki says, "You can choose to let Anders go, kill him, or take him with you no matter whether you side with the templars or the mages but he will ask you to kill him." - In my playthrough while romancing Anders and siding with the mages, he didn't ask me to kill him. I took him with me and he was in my party immediately for the fight through lowtown and the docks. Naturally he did not give me this option if I sided with the Templars, but my experience seems contradictory to the Wiki regardless. Any other confirmation? (talk) 05:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Upper limit of fighting companions in Meredith battle I'm just wondering what the upper limit is for possible fighting companions that will appear in the Meredith battle. From what I can figure, you could have Anders, Merrill, Aveline, Fenris, Isabela, Varric, and one of Hawke's surviving siblings. Then you also have Ser Cullen, and possibly Zevran and Nathaniel Howe and Donnic, which brings the total up to eleven. And if you summon the dog, then that could be twelve fighting companions. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 03:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC)) Orsino fight ridiculously easy? Having just finished the game on Nightmare mode, and remembering the true nightmare that was killing the Harvester during Golems of Amgarrak, I was very disappointed with how easy killing the Orsino Harvester was. It was so easy (for a late game, Nightmare mode boss) that I am wondering if it was some sort of bug. In its golem mode, he just stood there and did one low-damage swing every few seconds. In its disembodied mode, it would jump around and do practically no damage for a few seconds, and flee the field of battle to some normal corpses and a couple of relatively weak Arcane Horrors. During some portions of the battle, there was some sort of blood flying around the field, but it seemed to do no harm to walk through it. Overall, I used no real tactics in the fight, just auto-attack, and beat it w/o any party members even getting close to knocked out. After it all, I was awarded over 22000 XP, which did include the waves of Templars before Orsino went bad, but it seemed very disproportionate compared to the difficulty. Was this an easy fight, or did I experience some sort of bug? I am pretty sure I'm not an awesome party-builder or tactician. (talk) 03:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was playing the game on Casual, but yeah, the Orsino battle did come off as somewhat easy, requiring only a few heals in my playthroughs on the Xbox 360. Probably because of all the upgrades to my armor and my companions' armors, but still easy. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 03:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC)) Even more hilarious is that the Orsino Harvester is NOT immune to stun.. so, if a few members of your party have lightning runes equipped, he is essentially stunned for the entire fight. This makes this quite possibly the easiest boss in the entire Dragon Age series.. and you get a full level for killing him too! (talk) 09:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Needs a grammar fix. The following line needs a grammar fix: Any dissenters that are not fully loyal to you will then leave your party if you press ahead with that choice. Even if dissenters are fully loyal, you must complete their quests to prevent them from leaving. Fenris will leave if you side with the mages; if you have maxed out his friendship and done all his personal quests, he will not if he is maxed out at rivalry and his personal quests are completed. Note that Anders will not participate in the ensuing battle no matter his friendship/rivalry status. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 21:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC)) :Done. I've rewritten it since it's rather redundant. --'D.' (talk · ) 21:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Console commands to revive companions afterwards? I was forced to kill Fenris since I didn't know about Bioware's bloody great decision that one can friend companions by making them totally hate Hawke. Is there a command that resets this? -- (talk) 23:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) About dissenters Apparently it's not required to have completed all their personal quests to keep your companions from siding against you. Probably you just need to maximize their friendship/rivalry. Tested on Merrill. Viktoria Landers (talk) 11:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :It is a bit more complicated. For Merrill it is actually quite a feat to make her side against you and not completing her last personal quest is one of the requirements. For Fenris it is easier but his quest must be pending for you to kill him. You may even have 100% friendship or rivalry, but if you did not complete his last quest you still have the option. See Merrill and Fenris for details, I updated both pages. Asherinka (talk) 22:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Fiery Problem So: did I miss the bit which tells you how to get out of the room with the flames shooting out of the walls ? It's getting on my nerves a bit now. (talk) 22:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh right, after an age of permanently being knocked back, I post here, go back to it, and practically walk out. Life is so strange. That said I have no idea what I did differently. :Knockback resistance. You'll get a bit singed but other than that you can just walk through the flames. -- (talk) 10:40, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Secret Alternative Meredith Confrontation How do you get this scene http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVxNmjO4_iw -- (talk) 00:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a cut content which remained on the game files but it's not found in any walkthrough. That's why you can see Meredith walking down on nonexistant stairs. 00:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So how can i view this if its in the gane files ?-- (talk) 02:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Either I have a bug or crap version of the game... Either way PLEASE HELP!!! Ummmm.... Yeah I have a problem with the dragon age 2 PS3. When I head down to the ships to get to the Gallows the game just kept on loading but never finishes. I didn't do any of the bugs and cheats but it still won't load properly. I don't know if it just really takes time, because I waited for 4 hours but it still didn't load, or my game is just crap. I am seriously contemplating if I just delete it and never play any Dragon Age game which I was starting to love. (talk) 06:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC)LadyInRaven :I've run into this a couple of times... Step one, wait patiently; step two, vibrate eagerly in hopes that the next moment starts the cut scene; step three, hiss and spit at the screen cussing under your breath; step four, take a deep breath and turn the machine off. I haven't noticed any particular location that it freezes like this, or even any particular play length which may cause it, for me it's random, and the only fix is to tap the power button; and then thank the maker for auto-save, which saves you redoing three hours of game play. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Layout change Can i suggest we move the companion's behaviour section to the top and place the walkthrough afterwards. Since all the companions requirements are checked at the start of the quest this seems a more logical place to put it and it'd would be easier to read too.-HD3 (talk) 07:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Turning Aveline against Hawke It says I would need Fenris at 100% Friend/Rival and not complete his Questioning Beliefs in order to get Aveline not to join me against the Templars. I'm curious if it still counts if I get Fenris to 100% Friendship/Rivalry before giving him away to Danarius. Does anyone know, or will I be finding out for myself? (talk) 20:04, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Losing your whole party I've been told repeatedly that you can get to The Last Straw with no one left but Varric, but I don't see how. Anders, Fenris, Isabela, and Sebastian I know how to get rid of, but Merrill and Aveline seem to be mutually exclusive, as the only way to ever get either of them to leave the party for good involve mutually exclusive decisions (siding with the Templars to get rid of Merrill, siding with the Mages to get rid of Aveline). Am I missing something? Is there a way to get rid of one of the two that I'm not aware of?